


Traditional

by unconventionaled



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unconventionaled/pseuds/unconventionaled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The details are especially important when you're planning a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheneedstobeprotected](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheneedstobeprotected/gifts).



They really should have thought of this more in advance.

There’s just been so much to do, what with exactly everyone arguing and disagreeing and having incredibly strong opinions which Elena insists they deal with individually. These are mostly her friends after all, so she does get a stronger say but a couple of times she gets worn out and Katherine takes the opportunity to threaten to eviscerate someone.

It’s hardest with the Salvatore brothers. They really don’t understand but they refuse to not understand quietly as if it’s beyond them to just accept that Elena (and Katherine, to some extent) has made her choice. That they’re (oddly enough) happy. Finally, Katherine had just grabbed Elena’s shoulders and kissed her – _hard_ – in front of both of them. Damon’s dropped jaw and Stefan’s clear discomfort had been worth the talking-to she received for it. 

Strangely, Bonnie’s been the most supportive. Especially considering she and the little Gilbert had something and Katherine kind of killed him. She didn’t actually mean to, she’d just wanted to feed his blood to Silas, but it happened and she’s apologized to Elena and somehow that’s the end of it. Bonnie went with both of them when they picked out their dresses to make sure they didn’t get the same one, because identical brides is going to be hard enough to explain to everyone. She barely even made nasty comments to Katherine.

As far as planning goes, Elena’s been surprisingly traditional. She refuses to see Katherine’s dress and won’t let Katherine see her in her dress either, though that’s more a practical concern. If Katherine was let loose on Elena in a bridal gown, the likelihood of said gown surviving to the wedding would decrease considerably. 

Aside from that impediment, Katherine’s discovered that she actually enjoys planning a wedding. Not that she’d admit that to anyone but Elena. But there’s something strangely enjoyable about matching colors and picking flowers and all of those stupid little things. It helps take Elena’s mind off of her lack of family too. Katherine’s had a long time to get used to that, but it still hurts Elena that her father won’t give her away, her mother won’t cry.  Cake layers distract her with nearly unerring efficacy.

By now, though, everything’s set up. All they have to do is count down and harangue people and have small snits about whether or not it’s ethical to compel any of the staff. Elena says no, Katherine says that no one in their right fucking mind will serve at the wedding of identical twins without some mental aid. It’s a safety measure. They have yet to decide which approach they’re going to take. But aside from that all is well and so there’s no reason for Elena to be scowling at the coffee table like it’s done her a personal wrong.

Katherine plunks down beside her on the couch, lifting the kitten from the floor and tucking her into her lap where the little animal settles into a ball of fur and purrs loudly. “What’s wrong? Laura didn’t scratch rips in your dress, did she? Because I personally think it might look better with-“

Elena elbows her to shut her up, but there’s a smile creeping across her face and Katherine decides she’s done well. “ _Katherine_. No, I just forgot about something.”

There is nothing left to forget. They have planned everything. Katherine even got a fucking engagement ring that’s engraved on the inside, that’s how much she cares about this. And her plans never go wrong. She’s far too meticulous, after being such a survivor. They both are. So she feels perfectly justified in the skeptical arch of her eyebrow. “No you didn’t.”

“I did, though. It’s a superstition.”

“And we’re vampires. Who aren’t afraid of garlic or crosses, so…” 

Elena gives her a sidelong look and Katherine decides to shut up because she doesn’t want to make Elena feel like she can’t talk. Even if her superstition tradition is stupid, she’ll indulge it because she’s gone from being willing to shift the world on top of her doppelganger to wishing she could carry the world _for_ her.

“They’re things you need to have at your wedding. Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. And we haven’t got them.”

Laura chews on Katherine’s fingers. It’s adorable, so she doesn’t make the kitten stop. She’s probably teething or something anyway. “We have me. I’m old.” 

“That doesn’t count!” Elena’s grinning anyway. Katherine doesn’t often make jokes of herself and so when she does, it’s deeply appreciated.

“All of my jewelry is old, the Gilbert ring is old, I’m sure I have some undergarments left from the early 1900s…” She smirks even as Elena shoves her lightly, prompting Laura to meow in protest. She’s a lap cat and does not appreciate when one of her momma-chairs is disrupted. Katherine lifts the kitten up and kisses her nose. Sometimes she even babytalks her, though only on her own time. She loves Elena and all, but that’s one secret she’s going to keep.

“It has to be meaningful, Katherine.” Elena’s brow is furrowed again, her knees drawn up to her chest as she thinks. She wishes she hadn’t burned down her old house now. There were lots of things from her mother there that she could have used, but they’re only ash now.

Katherine hesitates. This seems inappropriate, but maybe it’s just right. “I have… some things from 1864. A hairclip. But it was from my time with Damon and Stefan and…”

Elena looks at her appraisingly. “Our history with them isn’t going to go away,” she points out. Which Katherine knows, of course, but she isn’t sure she likes thinking about it. There’s a war between mild sadism and utter indulgence and possessiveness that leaves her _really_ confused as to how she feels about the idea of Elena with the Salvatore brothers. “Just… think about it this way. If you hadn’t met them, I wouldn’t have met you.”

“It’ll look nice with your veil. And it’s definitely old.” Elena looks slightly less frustrated, though there’s still the matter of the other three things to handle. She nods, brown eyes clear, and declares that she’s going to go call Bonnie.

Bending over, Elena presses a light, sweet kiss to Katherine’s lips, one that Katherine stretches up into as she tries to make it last as long as possible, earning another noise of irritation from their kitten. When she pulls away, Katherine settles back onto the couch and scratches behind Laura’s ears, watching her fiancée walk off. Just as Elena’s about the leave the room, she calls her name. 

Elena stops and turns back, leaning through the doorway to meet Katherine’s eyes. “What is it, Kat?”

Katherine twirls one of her curls around her finger, smiling at Elena with immense self-satisfaction. “Nice ass.”


	2. Something New

Katherine tries to put a basket in Laura’s mouth and get her to walk, but the kitten is having none of it. Part of it is that she can barely fit the wicker handle between her tiny jaws. Part of it is just that she doesn’t want to. She has important kitten things to do and smell and bat at with her paw, and Katherine’s ideas are getting in the way.

On her path to the kitchen, Elena stops and spends a moment watching her fiancée and her baby disagree. Though Katherine’s usually the most stubborn one in a group, she’s pretty sure Laura’s going to win this battle. “Cats don’t make good ring bearers, you know,” she mentions for about the fifth time since Katherine got this idea. She hasn’t said as much, but it’s pretty obvious from her many attempts to try and fit their pet into the ceremony that she really wants Laura to be there. Which is odd, considering that Elena originally had to convince her of the usefulness of a pet beyond just being a snack for Stefan.

“We could change that,” Katherine offers. “She’s just being stubborn.”

“She’s a kitten. All she wants to do is bat a ball around. Go get one for her and you guys can just play.” 

Katherine turns her nose up. “I don’t play with my food,” she insists in a lofty tone, though by this point Elena’s not alarmed by the assertion. She’s made it too many times for it to have any power, and besides (though Katherine doesn’t know Elena knows this) sometimes Katherine lifts Laura up and kisses her nose and tells her in a baby voice how much she loves her.

“But you do play with hers.” Leaning against the doorway, Elena raises her eyebrow in exactly the way she learned from Katherine, all assertion and skepticism. 

“Hm?” Katherine knows exactly what she’s talking about, but copping to her misdemeanors is not a skill she’s particularly strong at. 

“Don’t be coy.” They’ve had this discussion before, and it hadn’t really escalated to an argument, more just a disagreement of methods. “I feed her too, and I can smell the blood you stirred into her tuna.”

“She lives with vampires, she has to get used to blood.” 

“Katherine!” Elena snaps. If she had to pick one thing she hates most about the woman she loves (kind of a counterintuitive exercise), it would be this. It’s fine for Katherine to deceive everyone else if she must, but Elena expects a little more from their relationship. Katherine’s even managed to trust her with her tears. They ought to be beyond evasion. 

“There’s no way it can go wrong!” Rising to her own defense, Katherine can feel that arrogance she wears like a shield slipping into place. “I’m not snapping her neck and I always make sure she comes in at night. A little vampire blood never hurt anyone. Just in case.”

Elena rubs the back of her neck in a residually human motion. Though they do massage each others backs sometimes, that’s all about the pleasure of touch rather than the simple relief of muscular tension. “We’d have a vampire kitty on our hands, Kat. If it worked. You can’t reason with cats, they don’t respond to logic. We couldn’t just explain to Laura that killing people isn’t okay, or that she couldn’t go around leaving little cat corpses in people’s backyards.” 

“She’s a smart cat! She’d figure it out.” Considering that the “smart cat” in question chooses that moment to begin chewing on the edge of their carpet for no discernable reason, Katherine’s argument is not too compelling. She really does believe, though, that Laura would be a good vampire. She’d figure out how to drink blood from a bag. They could make her a daylight ring collar. This is why Katherine doesn’t like getting attached to mortal things. They die eventually, and sometimes your soon-to-be-wife won’t let you take preventative measures to keep them from dying. 

Sighing heavily, Elena turns back to the kitchen. “The _point_ is that you need to consult me before giving our cat vampire blood because I have legitimate reasons for being against it.” 

Katherine lets her go. She disagrees, really. That was not the point, and when Elena made it the point it meant that she wasn’t expressing the point better before. But she also knows that Elena’s right ish, and that even if she want to continue feeding Laura blood, which she does and she will, she should at least tell Elena about it so Elena can disagree openly. Placing a kiss on the kitten’s head, Katherine stands and follows her doppelganger. 

She wraps her arms around Elena from behind, pinning her and places a kiss on her ear. “I’m sorry.” Katherine whispers it, and just like that Elena’s tension dissolves. She leans her head back on Katherine’s shoulders, relaxing into her embrace. 

“You should be.”

“I’m still going to feed Laura blood.”

“And if she ends up a Ripper?”

“She’ll just have to get used to being an indoor cat.”

Elena laughs and turns around in the tiny space. She’s pressed comfortably up against Katherine, warm where their bodies press together and quite content. “Seven days,” she murmurs, and Katherine can’t stop the grin that breaks across her face. It’s only going to be a week and then she’s actually going to marry Elena in front of a group of mostly Elena’s friends and a few companions she’s picked up over the years and fallen in and out of touch with. And she’ll get to see the expressions on the Salvatore brothers’ faces - which will certainly be less than pleased. It’ll probably be good for them though, to have the doppelgangers removed from their equations. The whole fatal attraction thing was ripping them and everyone they came near apart. This solution is way better.

“So we have a week more to make sure everything you want’s in place?” They’ve got their foreheads pressed together, so Katherine can’t quite look at Elena or she’ll seem like a Cyclops, but she knows Elena’s beautiful (if that’s narcissism, she really couldn’t care less) so her mind’s eye is enough. “Still against jumping over a fire?” Katherine had always liked Beltane. She hadn’t focused on the details of it, something about fertility maybe. She just saw it as a blessing for hot sex. 

“Yes.” Elena’s laugh echos into Katherine’s chest and Laura butts her head against Katherine’s ankles and in that moment their little family is perfect and complete. “Speaking of my traditions, I got you something.” 

“Is it a strap-” 

“No!” Elena cuts her off, still laughing. “That’s not a tradition…” she bites her lip and looks at Katherine in a way that can only be described as seductive. “Besides, it’s my turn to be on top.” 

Before Katherine can get too distracted by fighting her for it, as she gets that spark in her eyes that Elena knows leads to trouble, she pulls away. “One _second_. I told you I had something for you.” 

“Mhm.” Distracted, Katherine sits on the counter and reaches out for Elena, trying to trap her in a tangle of arms and legs, which her fiancée skillfully avoids.

“I said one second!” Reaching into a small bag, Elena draws out an inauspicious box and presents it to Katherine.

The moment she gets close enough, Katherine snags Elena with her legs and pulls her close, lifting the top off the box. There’s a delicate silver chain inside, just long enough to wrap around Katherine’s wrist, from which a single silver heart dangles. Katherine lifts it by the charm, which, upon closer inspection, bears her name on one side and Elena’s on the other. She mock-pouts. “Where’s Laura?”

“Not getting married to us.” Elena kisses her. “I love her, but not that much.”

“So this is for our wedding… shouldn’t it have waited?”

Elena shakes her head. “It’s something _new_. For good luck.”

“I think you would have counted enough for that.”

Elena tries to scowl but can’t quite keep it on her face. “I’m not something new. You’re not something old. If we went with that, it would be creepy. Shut up and kiss me.” 

Though she’s normally quite resistant to being ordered around, Katherine complies.


	3. Something Borrowed

“Bonnie?”

“Elena, come in, I’m just-”

Katherine only considers impersonating her doppelganger for a second before she interrupts the witch. “It’s Katherine.”

“Oh.” Frost settles into Bonnie’s tone so fast that Katherine wishes she had a tape recorder, just to prove her point about impersonation to Elena. Yes, it’s kind of lying to her friends, but only kind of considering that they’re two halves of the same partnership and also that Elena’s friends are a lot less helpful when they know it’s Katherine calling on them. “What do you want, Katherine?”

“You should consider being more friendly to me, considering that I’m marrying your best friend,” she points out, leaning against the back of the couch.

As if uncomfortable with having Katherine so close to the exposed back of her neck, Bonnie turns around so that she sits entirely on the cushions. She raises her eyebrows in disbelief. “I don’t think so. Elena may have forgiven you, but that doesn’t mean I have to. We tolerate each other for Elena’s sake.” 

Katherine shrugs. She can’t exactly argue with that, there’s no love lost between her and the witch. Though she hasn’t yet ruled out developing a “friendship of necessity” based on their mutual affection for Elena, the fact is that Bonnie will age and die, so there’s really no point in investing too much energy into her. Vampires can’t be friends with humans. It always ends in turning, eating, or moving on. Any other option is too painful for all parties. “I’m here to ask you for a favor.”

“And why should I trust you?” 

It’s a valid point. “I wouldn’t come here if it wasn’t for a good reason.” Katherine sees nothing to gain by invading the space of witches, especially not ones who have dabbled in expression. Bonnie may not be a master of it, but she could trap Klaus, and anyone capable of stopping Klaus is also not someone Katherine wants to mess with too much.

The stare Bonnie levels at her remains suspicious. “Your idea of a good reason and mine are probably not the same thing.”

Katherine scoffs, irritated. “You have trust issues.” She ignores when the witch mutters something snarky, which sounds a lot like ‘wonder why’. “I just want to borrow something.” 

“What?” 

“I…” Katherine glances around the room, but it’s just a typical living room. Books, pictures, furniture, spellbooks, a grimoire, various objects that probably have mystical significance, a couple of things Katherine can’t identify, and other miscellanea. “I don’t know.”

“Is this like some kind of weird scavenger hunt thing?” Bonnie crosses her arms. Good thing it’s not a scavenger hunt, because if it were she’s making it very obvious that Katherine would get no assistance.

“It’s some kind of weird marriage thing,” Katherine blurts, and her cheeks feel a little bit hot but there is no way in heaven or hell that she’s going to blush about taking the initiative on this so they’d better just cool it. “You know, something old, something new, something borrowed…”

In an instant, Bonnie’s entire expression changes. “Oh. So you want to borrow something.” She’s softer, looking at Katherine in an appraising way that the vampire isn’t sure she likes.

“I thought, since you’re Elena’s maid of honor…”

Bonnie actually smiles. For a moment, Katherine considers the possibility that her brain’s been hijacked by aliens, because this is not the prickly witch she’s used to. If she didn’t trust Elena, she’d be almost worried that Bonnie might be in love with her. “Yeah. Yeah, I think you can borrow something for Elena. She disappears for a few minutes, leaving Katherine to stare around her living room. Which really means that the moment Bonnie disappears down the hall, Katherine begins to examine the shelves, the books on them, and everything else that looks of interest. She turns, absolutely unabashed, from a book on ritual sacrifice, when Bonnie clears her throat.

Though the witch has one eyebrow raised, she says nothing and doesn’t give Katherine the “I wish you would die glare”, so somehow Katherine thinks she must have done the right thing to unlock Bonnie’s tolerance. “Here.” A rope of pearls spills from her palms to Katherine’s, leaving the vampire in shock. These are old, she can tell by the yellowing of the string and the smell on them. “They’re from my great-grandmother. My Gram wore them in her wedding and my mom wore them in hers.” She nodded decisively, though at what Katherine didn’t know. “I’m going to want these back after Elena wears them.”

“That is how borrowing works,” Katherine quips, but inside she’s completely shell shocked. “Is there a box for them, or…?”

Bonnie nods and hands it to her, watching carefully as Katherine loops the string of pearls into place. She doesn’t actually know what Elena’s dress looks like (Elena’s decision, not hers) but she’s certain that these will compliment it perfectly. That they were compliment Elena’s skin and hair and bright eyes perfectly, make her look just a little bit old world and untouchable (to anyone but Katherine). Yet she also decides that she’s going to be careful and remove these after the ceremony, so that when she inevitably jumps her new wife they won’t get hurt. 

Bonnie doesn’t tell her to be careful, doesn’t threaten her with bodily harm if she breaks them, and at the door Katherine turns back. “Thank you.” 

Before Bonnie can reply she’s gone, because that’s not really something she wants an answer to. It’s uncomfortable, and she has no desire to have a conversation about her choice of gratefulness or not. Instead, she just heads home.

Elena’s lying on the couch, reading. Katherine handed her some Dostoyevsky to peruse and it seems that she likes it. Setting the box down on the bookshelf, where she’ll probably forget to pick it up later and Elena will lift it whenever she happens to walk by, Katherine springs on her fiancée, knocking the book out of Elena’s hands and landing on all fours above her. She presses her forehead to Elena’s and briefly rubs their noses together. “Hi.” 

Her face breaking into a beautiful grin, Elena slides her arms around Katherine’s waist and pulls her down. They fit together perfectly, their bodies made to be beside each other. Katherine can’t remember the last time that she was this happy, just being next to the person she most loves. “That was enthusiastic.”

“Mmm.” Katherine purrs her assent, nuzzling into Elena’s neck and winding her arms around her torso so that they’re locked together. “I’m just happy to see you.”

“You were gone for half an hour.”

Katherine nips Elena’s collarbone, sharp enough that she feels it but not enough to actually hurt. “Are you saying you didn’t miss me?” 

“No, I did.” Angling her face downwards, Elena catches Katherine’s lips in a quick kiss, pulling away just long enough to whisper it again. “I did.”

They lie like that for some time, curled together, kissing slowly and languidly as if they have all the time in the world. There’s no “point” to it, no end or desire, just the sheer pleasure of their mutual existence, an expression of their affection for each other just by being together. Finally, Katherine is the one to lift herself up, keeping her body pressed against Elena’s, her fingers stroking through her fiancée’s hair.

“Three days.”

The smile they share is something like bliss. There is no uncertainty, no question as to whether this is the right decision. They only wonder if the day might come a bit faster.

“We can make it.” The face Elena pulls belies her words, and Katherine laughs.

“I borrowed something for you.” When Elena cocks her head to the side, she hastens to explain. “Something borrowed. The third part. It’s for good luck, right?”

“I love you.” Elena says it differently every time. This repetition is a kind of awe. As though she can’t quite believe that something this good is real, but Katherine’s quite sure she has it backwards. Privately, she’s also sure that there’s no need for a luck spell. It’s been over five hundred years, and she’s never before found something like this. Getting to be with Elena is how she knows she’s lucky.


	4. Something Blue

Elena’s freaking out. Just a little bit. She can’t help it, though. Damon’s not answering his phone, which means it’s off and Bonnie just went out to look for him which at the time seemed like a good idea (better than sending Caroline) but now seems like it might have just split everyone up more and if she loses all of them now her mind's going to be the next thing to go. She really hopes Damon's not sulking (though he might be, as they were originally going to have him officiate the wedding but as soon as he made a joke about marrying  _both_  the Petrovas, Katherine unequivocally insisted that Elijah take that duty). But really, he's grown up so much in the time that she's known him that this doesn't seem like the kind of thing he'd be a child about, she's just getting herself concerned over nothing. Elena picks up her phone but a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, stopping her from calling Damon (again).

"What's wrong?" Katherine purrs against her ear, and in spite of herself Elena can't stop from relaxing back into her doppelganger's embrace.

Just for a second, though, and then she’s standing up straight, spine stiff, whirling to meet Katherine’s eyes. “Katherine!” Elena’s voice comes out a little more strained and demanding than she quite wanted it to. She takes a deep breath. “Katherine, what are you doing?”

“Checking in on you. Bonnie rushed off and so I figured there might have been a fire.” She glances around disingenuously, looking more at Elena than at the small surrounding room. “False alarm.” She smiles slyly. “You look awfully pretty, though.”

“Katherine,” Elena whines her name, still a little frazzled, but reassured when Damon’s name pops up on her screen, accompanied by a message about not getting her panties in a twist. She shoots off a snarky response about Katherine being the only person who gets a say in her panties and then sets her phone down. “You weren’t supposed to see me yet.”

“What difference do a few minutes either way make?” Katherine laces her fingers together behind Elena’s back, resting at the bottom of her spine, and leans in to kiss her. Elena sighs softly but pulls away at the last moment, making her girlfriend frown. “Don’t you love me anymore?” Katherine pouts. She fiddles with the laces that are so conveniently placed on Elena’s dress, and she wonders if she can slide a finger between the panels to touch Elena’s skin.

Elena laughs and ducks down, slipping out of Katherine’s arms and messing up her hair a little bit in the process. Katherine doesn’t tell her. She kind of likes it this way. “I’m marrying you, aren’t I?” she points out. “But I also know you. And I’d rather like this dress to _survive_ the day.”

“I can take it off gently.” Katherine catches Elena and kisses her neck and if that’s not straight up bribery she doesn’t know what is.

“ _Katherine_.” But Elena’s laughing and Katherine’s grinning and they’re both wearing white and to an outsider they might look the same but to their friends and family they’re as different as can be, even when they’re both happy. “Get out! If Bonnie comes back and you’re still here I’ll let her hex you, don’t think I wont!” It’s a straight up lie, of course, but that’s what makes it okay, because they both know it’s a complete impossibility.

“Okay, okay.” Katherine moves towards the door, but Elena catches her wrist before she can leave.

“Here.” From inside her dress (completely distracting, couldn’t she have found a better storage place?) Elena pulls out a ribbon. Blue and still shiny, though the very ends are fraying, from the first and only time she turned off her humanity.

Katherine raises an eyebrow. Partially at the sudden appearance of ribbon, partly because Elena just reached down her décolletage to procure it and if she wanted her dress to remain intact, that wasn’t exactly the way to go about it. Just a thought. “Kinky.”

Elena’s eyes widen and she shakes her head, tsking Katherine without actually meaning it. “Kat, come on. Right now?”

She shrugs. Who knows what Elena will be up to at any given moment, really? Why not? With a long-suffering sigh, Elena ties the strip of fabric around Katherine’s wrist, a lovely bracelet for all that it’s so humble. “For luck,” she murmurs. “Something blue.”

Though Katherine still doesn’t quite get the point of this tradition, it obviously makes Elena happy, and that’s enough for her to go with it. Besides, she’s always liked this ribbon. It’s like a third party to their relationship. Fourth, if you count Laura as the third (which Katherine does). “I love you,” she says.

Reaching out, Elena takes her hands, placing the lightest of kisses on Katherine’s lips. “I love you too.” She smiles like the sun. “See you at the altar?”

Katherine hums deep in her throat, almost purring with contentment. “See you there.” She runs her fingers just once through Elena’s hair, because it’s not-quite-perfect and she likes it that way. And then she slips away again. Though she’s loathe to leave Elena’s side, they have forever. A few minutes here or there doesn’t make too big a difference. Elena likes these traditions, and that’s enough for Katherine. But the truth is, she’s coming to like them too. She fingers the ribbon around her wrist, and the bracelet that falls over it. Something new, something blue. She'd waste more time thinking about it, but she'd leave her bride waiting. Bending for someone else's sake was actually really nice. Who knew?

(Plus, she totally bribed Elijah to hold Laura during the ceremony.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go Princess Laura, I finally finished this and I don't know how I feel about it but OH WELL. Basically for all of you who don't know Laura is perfect and she puts up with my sillies and she's an excellent friend and I love her to bits and you should all go give her love and nothing but love.


End file.
